Cathy (Enemy)
"You stole my ring, now I'll steal your heart!!" -Cathy to Nermal before launching her Stand Story Cathy Andrews is one of many Minor Antagonists that attempt to end The Duwang Gang's investigation into Kira Yoshodie. A former detective of the Revere Police Department, she was in charge of investigating the murder of Wendy Witch back in 1982. With no leads, the case went cold. This would haunt Cathy for the rest of her career, and throughout her retirement in the 90s. On June 3rd, 1999, Irving Hillman proposed to her in marriage. Unbeknownst to either of them, the wedding ring carried "The curse of the bride". Wearing this ring for longer than a minute will inflict the wearer with a terrible curse, should they possess enough fighting spirit to be controlled by the ghost inside the ring. Cathy with her training in the police force gifted her with many years of experience on the field, and possessed the fighting spirit needed to be controlled by "Cold Feet". Being unable to control herself, Cathy becomes Feet's puppet, and forces her to cannibalize Irving Hillman. 'Unknown to anyone, Kira Yoshiodie had been watching from a distance, and approaches Cathy. Her mouth covered in blood, and her belly filled with the meat of her "husband" is initially hostile towards him. But 'Feet '''quickly recognizes him as a potential host due to his malice nature. She allows him to be taken by her hand, and the two walk off into the night. Upon finding out that '''The Duwang Gang '''has a case breaking lead on him, he instructs her to seek out '''Garfielf and Nermal, and eliminate them both, so that he didn't have to expose himself. Cathy uses her wedding ring as a trap, and watches as Nermal takes the bait. She reveals herself to him with Feet at the ready. Nermal attempts to defend himself with Act 2, 'but instead watches as his Echo drifts into Cathy's arms. He quickly comes to the conclusion that the ring is causing his Echo to be possessed by the enemy. He attempts to remove the ring to stop this, but once its worn, it cannot be removed until the user is fully possessed or killed. Unable to defend himself, Nermal is killed on the spot. Cathy displeased by the lack of a challenge, writes them off as worms, and attempts to leave the area. Before that could happen, Garfielf steps out of the store with a shard of glass in his stand's hands. 'Lasaga launches it at high velocity into Cathy's right eye, causing her to collapse in excruciating pain. Enraged by his actions, she violently shouts at Garfielf that once she's through with him. She'll hang him with his entrails, and allow her cats to eat whats left. Garfielf isn't phased by her veil threats, as he is too focused on reviving his friend, despite knowing full well there's no way to survive having his heart ripped out. Cathy becomes enraged as she is given the cold shoulder. Cathy lunges at Garfielf, fully intending on completing the job given to her. She is no match for Lasaga's speed and power, as they are blown away by a single hook to the face. Garfielf fueled by grief and anger, eats a piece of Nermal's chocolate after surviving a full on attack from Act 2. Lasaga gains access to a fully loaded Chicago Typewriter, ''and fires a relentless stream of bullets in Echos and Cathy's direction. Echos is quick to duck into cover, while 'Feet' summons a 'Shield' to protect her puppet. Drained of ammo, Garfielf and Cathy launch an all out attack, as they exchange a flurry of fists. 'Lasaga in the heat of the moment, becomes overwhelmed with grief, and shouts to the heavens in anguish. 'Feet '''uses this moment of vulnerability against him, and manages to get a fast one in on him. However, due to Cathy being blind in her right eye, only manages to lightly wound Garfielf. 'Lasaga 'counters with a right hook into 'Feet's right cheek, causing Cathy to shout in pain, as the glass in her eye is violently disturbed. Unable to fight back, Garfielf approaches her and asks her: "It hurts, doesn't it? Losing something that was once a part of you. To have it taken away from you. You can replace an eye, but do you know what can never be replaced? ...A life." Cathy becomes overwhelmed by Lasaga's barrage of fists, as he shouts his battle cry. Cathy explodes into blood, putting an end to her story. Feet now without a puppet, haunts the streets of Morioh in search of a new host. Too terrified to face Odie due to her failure to complete her mission, looks to Nermal instead. However, without the ring, which has since been washed down the Morioh Sewers. She can do nothing more than stalk him. Appearance Cathy wears a violet office dress with a white undershirt. She also wears a heart pendent around her neck. Cold Feet is a ghastly white ghost, seen wearing a Brides dress, and a Wedding Veil. She bears multiple sharp teeth, akin to a piranha fish. This is shown prominently whenever she smiles, or opens her mouth. Personality Cathy is a no nonsense, workaholic who hates having her time wasted, and has a bit of an ego. However, she practices her patience around Irving Hillman, who she shares mutual feelings of love with. While under Cold Feet's spell, she shows no guilt, no remorse, no conscious, and becomes feral. Her lack of patience greatly intensifies, as shown when she displays hostilities towards Garfielf when given the cold shoulder treatment. During her time in the force, and retirement, she shows great remorse for never being able to solve the horrific murder of Wendy Witch. Abilities/Skills/Traits * Possession: Cold Feet is able to take control of her victims with the use of her cursed ring. If the wearer is able to wear it for more than a minute without dying, Cold Feet is able to take over there body and will. If they don't possess a high enough fighting spirit, the wearer will die due to the overwhelming malicious energy required to take over the victim. The ring cannot be removed until the user is fully possessed or killed. Cold Feet cannot be the one to give them the ring, it must be handed down by the unsuspected. Otherwise the ring will recognize that the curse is being forced onto others, and will outright reject the process. Cold Feet's secondary ability grants the user the ability to take control of other Stands, as long as they follow the same process. The wearer must be willing to put on the ring, and it cannot be forced on them. The process for possessing a stand is much shorter, only requiring less than a minute to take over the user's stand. The only way to break the spell is to kill the user who took over the stand. The wearer can use all the abilities that the possessed stand has. * Cold Feet requires a puppet to utilize her strength: When she is not in control of a puppet, she becomes completely harmless. She cannot attack or inflict pain, as a result she becomes completely defenseless. Cold Feet relies on the wearers fighting spirit to grant her her powers. The stronger the users fighting spirit, the more Strength Cold Feet can utilize in battle. Cold Feet can only be killed if the ring is destroyed, and as a result can live on even if her puppet is killed in battle. She will use this time to scope out for a potential host. * Spirit Shield: Cold Feet can utilize the users soul and convert it into a temporary shield. It can only last up to 5 seconds, or until its sustained too much damage. Cold Feet cannot attack while the shield is active. * Sharpened Fingers: If Cold Feet's puppet has enough fighting spirit, she can utilize there inner strengh to greatly enhance her own abilities. Allowing her to use her fingers as knives, and cause grievous injury to her enemies. Trivia * There were alternative endings planned for the Walking With Cold Feet Arc. Ranging from interrogating Cathy, to Nermal coming back from the dead as she prepares to land the killing blow on Garfielf. "I've come back from Hell just for you, Garfielf" is the only remaining fragment from the alt endings to make it into the finished product. * Cold Feet's original design resembled an angelic knight, complete with armor, and wings. Parts of this design would be later implemented into Angelica Sonichu. * If paused at the right time, the words "There's skin stuck to my teeth" can be read at the end of Til Death Do us Part. This was originally going to be a side story, where it covers the perspective of Cathy. Leading up to the moment she is taken over by Cold Feet. However, the author felt that the story would of been too dark. So instead, opted for something more lighter in tone. This formula is still followed today.